Goku, hope of the universe, upholder of peace, Avenger
by crystalpilgrim
Summary: The Avengers are stumped when they come up against a monster capable of destroying cities. All trails lead to one source: the home of our favourite saiyan. But is Son Goku really responsible? Rated T just in case. By dramaticraspberry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tony raised the throttle to full thrust, they could get there this time, they could catch whoever was doing this. "C'mon," he muttered, "faster, faster, we gotta get there, we gotta stop this monster.", there it was, west city. "No, not again!", he was confronted by a barren pile of rubble, not a single survivor.

Three weeks earlier.

"Okay listen up, we've had reports that something, supposedly some alien life force, has been sweeping through towns and villages, completely obliterating them. Shield hasn't got anything on this, no signs of explosives or millitary forces used, zero survivors, this seems nothing like the chitaru, or any other known beings. Shield's got nothing." Fury leant over the table as the avengers listened intently. Well, except Tony, who was finding his phone about a thousand times more interesting, besides, he'd had his usual daily hack of shield's database and read all there was on the matter. He only perked up at the end of the brief.

"Wow what a suprise, Cap'n Fury and his mighty crew of shield agents haven't been able to sort out a problem, it's not like that's ever happened before." Everyone glared with intesity that anyone but Tony would be intimidated by. Then Natasha smiled sweetly.

"Tony, shut up, this is serious, unless you want me to break another fifteen of your bones." This made even Tony wince, although he quickly picked up the slack

"So Steve, has the mighty Captain America got another one of his amazing plans?", for a second the room was silent as the captain thought.

"We tail this thing."

Easier said than done, three weeks in and they had found nothing but the rubble and craters left behind by the chaos. No matter how quickly they travelled, no matter how ready they were, this thing, whatever it was, was always faster.

What sort of monster does this? Tony thought as he gazed at the ruins of west city, what evil monster wipes out entire cities. It was then that the fury sent the message "I want you all to get your asses to shield headquarters this instant, we may have found a lead on this monster."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As always Goku was training, just outside his small cottage in a remote mountainous area. He didn't really do much else, except eating and taking care of little baby Goten, but as the kid was sleeping, Gohan was studying, (if only Chi-Chi could let his older son keep training, he could hardly stand how much his boy must be getting weaker), and dinner wasn't for another hour, he could do some more training. Ten thousand tonnes of weight to train under would definitely pay off.

A massive roar broke the quiet, a huge jet soared down to the ground, this must be Bulma or something. Couldn't they be more considerate, Goten was gonna wake up, and then he'd have to stop training to take care of him, damn it. Suddenly, although to Goku it felt like hours were passing, six figures dropped to the ground, surrounding him. He quickly evaluated the situation, six people: one in some kind of red and gold armour, one with a bow and a couple of pistols, one seemingly unarmed, one with a shield, one with a big hammer and a big green man. That last one reminded him of his alien namek friend Piccolo. They all looked ready for a fight. The one with a shield spoke first "So you must be the one who's destroying all these cities."

"Wait, someone's blown up a bunch of cities, they must have been supressing their energy. Darn it. I didn't notice." The ginger one narrowed her eyes, she reminded him of Chi Chi.

"Don't try and play dumb, unless you want some broken bones, you'll come quietly and-"

"You don't know who you're dealing with do you. Go home now, before somebody gets hurt. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to." The big green monster had clearly had enough, the punch flew fast, but to the saiyan, it was barely moving. He lazily extended a single finger as the massive fist collided. But try as he might, the big guy couldn't even slightly bend the digit.

The other men (and woman) had their jaws to the ground, "But that punch stopped a huge chitaru flier in it's tracks!" the one with a bow exclaimed. "Fine if you want a fight, you'll get a fight." He fired one of his pistols, as the bullet flew towards him, Goku easily caught it midair, and it clattered to the ground.

The man in red and gold armor fired what appeared to be a ki blast, but a very weak one. He let it hit him, and barely felt the attack. "That was one of my plasma beams, fired from technology made by me. How could it have no effect."

Finally the man with a hammer threw his weapon, the saiyan caught it with ease and held it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natasha was terrified. This was unlike anything she had seen before, unlike anything she had even dreamed of. This guy blocked Hulk and Tony's strongest attacks like they were nothing, could catch bullets and even lift Mjolnir, he seemed unbeatable. But he still had a weakness, she could see it. He was not alone, he had a family, a family he could use. "Guys," she told the rest of the team,"try and distract him, I have a plan." As her teammates readied themselves and charged, she darted into the cottage.

In the first room (the kitchen) a woman, probably Goku's wife, was cooking an enourmous meal, she looked like a decent fighter, she should probably avoid her, she snuk around and crept into the second room. Here, a baby sleeping in a cot, and a young boy, about nine or ten, scribbling furiously into an exercise book, here we go.

The boy stood up, and turned around immediately to face her. "Who are you and what do you want?" He actually looked pretty athletic. She had to stay calm and try to manipulate him.

"Come on, come with me." she hushed.

"I've sensed all six of you since you arrived, now tell me what do you want?"

"If you want to know I'm going to use you and your little brother."

"Leave Goten out of this, If you want to get him, you'll have to get through me." She could handle a little kid, in fact, under different circumstances, he would be quite cute. She swiftly leapt at him, intending to knock him out, but he dodged so fast she couldn't even see a movement. She came at him again, but this kid dodged with ease. "I'm going to repeat what my father said before, I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to, now leave before somebody gets hurt." Natasha didn't even know what happened, she just hit the floor unconsious.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys have given me some great feedback. For the people who've asked me to write longer chapters, this is my style at the moment, I'm not going to change the chapters I already have written but I'll try and extend any chapters I write on the future.

~dramaticraspberry


End file.
